I, Monster
by Lunexa
Summary: "He could feel it inside him, tearing his soul apart, stealing his memories, burning his mind" When Leo get's captured by Bishop he doesn't only experience gruesome torture but ends up as an experiment. What happens when his bothers save him?
1. Prolouge

**I'm back! Ya miss me! Of course ya don't, anyways starting a new story! I've been waiting to do this story for weeks! Wish me luck!**

Leo awoke to the strong smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant The smell was overpowering and his head was spinning. He pried open his eyes to be assaulted by a bright light hanging above him.

The room was spinning and Leo's eyesight grew blurry. He saw dark spots in his vision as he tried to shake of the dizziness Finally Leo got a grip on himself and examined the room. There wasn't much to see. He was lying on a cold metal table with leather straps securing him, above hung a bright light, the walls and floors were covered in pristine white tiles. Next to him was a table on wheels, laying on it was some unnerving tools that were wickedly sharp.

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat but the knots in his stomach wouldn't go away.

"Ahh, so good of you to join us, Leonardo" A vile voice said menacingly.

"Bishop" Leo spat, every sense of his, was on alert as his eyes darted back and forth.

"So you remember me" He chuckled darkly as he came out of the shadows. His suit was, as always, impeccable as his dark sunglasses reflected the light. In his left hand he carried a syringe filled with suspicious looking dark green liquid The scenario looked just like the ones in Mikey's old horror movies; Leo would have laughed but was to nervous to even try.

"You are going to be one marvelous experiment" The psychotic man muttered in glee. He advanced the trapped turtle in confident strides. Bishop slowly injected the needle into the radial artery. Leo watched as the liquid entered his system, panic swelling in his chest. Before he knew it he was out like a light.

Bishop picked up, one of the many, scalpels on the table and smirked, his eyes gleaming as he said aloud,

"This is going to be too much fun"

**And there ya have it. Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. A Rescue

**I hoped you liked the first chapter, because here's the second chapter, woohoo!**

_...2 weeks later..._

Three bulky shadows stealthily ran across the narrow hallways of Area 51. They pressed themselves to the dark walls as a unit of soldiers ran by patrolling the corridors.

"Okay Donny, wha' cell numbe' is Leo in" Raph whispered as they walked silently.

"Cell number 324" Don replied, searching in his duffle bag for his pick-lock kit. Don quickly set to work on the lock once they got there while Raph and Mike kept a look out.

"Yes!" The genius muttered under his breath as he swung open the door. The room was small and dim. In the middle of the pathetic cell was a figure curled up on the floor. The only thing you could hear was the frantic heart beats of the victim. Mikey ran up and instantly kneeled down, gently forcing Leo to come out of his curled up position.

Mike gasped as he saw the damage inflicted upon his brother; burn marks covered his legs, mighty bruises made themselves known on the skin, his arms were covered in needle marks, cuts from scalpels that looked painful. But the worst part was the brand of his cell number and prisoner I.D on his right arm that had been painstakingly burned onto his skin.

"Oh Leo..." Mikey said, cradling his brothers head in his lap. Suddenly the alarms went of, the room and hallways were bathed in flickering red lights. They acted quickly, Don and Mike protecting Raph who was holding Leo bridal style. Raph mentally gasped as he lifted his elder brother.

_He barley weighs a thing! _He screamed mentally.

The hastened, finding their way around the complex building. A clumsy soldiers aimed a grenade at the turtles but hit a wall instead sending dust and debris everywhere. The turtles took this advantage and jumped through the large hole falling on warm sand because of the heat.

They raced towards a green helicopter where they dove inside and fired up the engine. It was quiet as they rode through the sky, all deep in thought while Don checked Leo's injuries and tried to help him as much as he could.

"Is h-he going t-to be okay?" Mikey asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't Know Mikey..."

**Short chapter! Do not worry its going to get much more exciting :) **


	3. A flashback

**Please**** don't kill me! I'm writing as fast as I can, but with my teachers giving me the evil eye at school and my parents at home taking away my laptop its really hard! anyways here's the next chapter!**

They burst open the door of the lair, immediately Donatello went into doctor mode barking orders and scavenging for the necessary tools. April and Casey had been waiting in the lair. April would help Donny and Casey would occupy Raphael and Michelangelo from doing anything dumb in their rage.

April gasped as she saw Leo and his horrific bruises. April's beautiful green eyes narrowed as her blood started to boil. Finally they laid Leo's limp body on a cot as April and Don started mending his wounds and 2nd degree burns. The scientists worked in silence but there was a question nagging the both of them, and it just wouldn't go away.

"Don, do you think Bishop might have injected something into Leo for his..." the red haired women stopped and swallowed the horrible lump in her throat, "...experiments..." she finished in a barely audible whisper.

"I don't know, and we can't test him because he's too weak, we'll just have to wait for him to recuperate so we can do it or see if there's any...symptoms"

She nodded and went back to tending Leo's wounds. Little did they know that something horrible, grotesque, vulgar and barbaric was coursing through Leo's body.

* * *

_...A week later..._

Leo gasped as he jolted out of his sleep. Beads of sweat streamed down his face and neck. Leo hissed in pain, having jostled almost every aggravating injury in his torture filled sleep. He took long shuddering breaths as he closed is eyes, driving away the haunting images he had seen in his sleep. This particular nightmare/flashback was one of the worst ones he had endured when he was in Bishops clutches. His brothers may have thought that he was okay because, well, he acted okay; but it was all just a mask. Leo was suffering but he just sucked it up, he couldn't let his little brothers see him like this.

Leo sat up and wobbled out if his room and down the hallway, going into the bathroom. The distressed turtle splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked ragged; His eyes sunken and with horrible bags under them, his forest green skin replaced by a sickly pale green, his cheeks clinging onto his skin due to the lack of food he had had. As he looked into his dark brown eyes he could see the horrible memory from his sleep flash across his eyes...

* * *

_...Flashback..._

_Leo had been placed on a gurney and rolled into one of the many labs area 51 had. Bishop had looked at him like he was a mouth watering meal. Bishop then explained how unique him and his brothers were, genetically speaking of course._

_ Bishop then picked a scalpel and slowly, with a sick, twisted smile, he cut into Leo's flesh. Leo didn't even wince as the blade made contact with his leathery skin, not even after a while when he could feel the pool of blood beneath him getting larger, until he could hear the steady dripping of it on the sinfully white floors. Bishop smiled once again as he took the samples and put them on a tray. He grabbed several injections, all with bizarre strange colors. _

_One by one was inserted into Leo's blood stream, at first there was no pain but soon a dull pain began out of nowhere and spread throughout his body._

_"You see Leonardo, these are just to ensure that my experiment isn't terminated. You should be proud that I'm even using you on such an important experiment as this one" Bishop stated, smirking._

_Leo was about to retort when suddenly the dull pain blossomed into a full raging fire. It felt as if every fiber in his body was on fire, the pain was excruciating, agonizing it was so intense, it was_ **unbearable**!

_Spasms racked his body, as he foamed from his mouth. You could see his skin moving, crawling and slithering. Leo screamed in pain but to his ears it sounded like a... like a...a BEAST! Something that had come form the bowels of hell, something so inhuman that it could make the bravest of men scream as if they were spineless cowards. _

_Leo's vision became engulfed in a horrible dark red and then, he could see nothing but a murky darkness..._

* * *

He shuddered as he recalled the memory. Leo stared at his hands, abruptly something inside his skin slithered down from his shoulder all the way to his forearm. His eyes widened in pure horror, his breaths coming in short gasps and his pulse becoming erratic.

Leo's hands trembled into clenched fists. Unexpectedly he screamed and pounded his fists on the mirror, which instantly shattered into a thousand pieces cutting, and tearing up his hands. Leo's legs buckled and he collapsed onto the floor that was covered in jagged pieces of glass.

His brothers burst through the door to find their brother in a mess of blood and glass.

"Leo whats wrong" Mike asked hesitantly

"I...I don't know"

**YAY! I updated! Review and you get a cookie :)**


	4. Deja vu

**Sup dudes and duddets! Time to begin chapter four!  
**

There was a tense silence at the kitchen table where three brothers sat. Mike's thoughts wandered to Leo's physical and mental condition as his eyes glazed over.

"We were wrong to think Leo was mentally fine" Don breathed out, sighing in guilt. The others could only nod in agreement, to wound up in their thoughts to say something.

Raph smeared his hand across his face still seeing the disturbing image of his broken brother among the bits and pieces of delicate glass. They had calmed Leo down enough for Don to put on bandages to his new wounds and put him down to sleep (with the use of a helpful sedative from Donatello)

"I wish Dad was here" Mikey said, rubbing his eyes. The look didn't suit Mikey to well as you usually saw the energetic turtle on the balls of his feet, ranting on about his comics or video games.

Splinter had passed to the afterlife over a year ago in a battle head on with the Shredder. Sadly, no doctor could stop the blood that was oozing out of the hole Shredder's gauntlet had made in the rats chest. Right when things started brightening up, Leonardo disappeared which instantly caused a frenzy.

"There has' to be somethin' we can do" Raph said, agitated.

Their heads perked up at the sound of something crashing came from the upper level. They leaped to their feet and dashed upstairs. The sound was pinpointing to Leo's room.

They ripped open the door to find Leo caught in a nightmare. Flailing his arms around, his feet tangled in the blanket, half of it strewn across the floor. Leo's face looked flushed and beads of sweat formed around his forehead.

Don was by Leo's side in a flash, checking his forehead and vitals.

"He has a fever that's spiking up way to fast for it to be normal" Don said, panicky.

"Raph help me get him in the infirmary, Mike go downstairs and put sheets and a pillow on one of the cots" Mike nodded as Raph and Don grabbed Leo's legs and arms so that he wouldn't hurt them or himself.

They made their way down the stairs and into the lab/infirmary, successfully. They laid Leo down on a cot as Don got a bowl and a rag.

"Raph, I think its time to see if Leo has anything in his blood system" Don said gravely.

Raph chewed the inside of his cheek before merely grunting in response. Don took out a needle and drew out a quantity of blood. The purple masked turtle promptly started working on the task at hand of inspecting the blood.

* * *

_...1 hour later..._

"Guys come in here, quick!" Don yelled from the lab. Raph and Mike, who had been waiting in the living room, (somewhat patiently) scurried into the lab. They came in to be greeted by a very stressed Donatello, who was at the moment, rubbing his temples.

"Wha' is it?" Raph asked, genuinely concerned. Don avoided Raph's gazed as he spoke with a quivering voice,

"Something is inside Leo's blood stream, eating away at his blood cells slowly and no doubt painfully"

They stood there with shocked faces as Don continued,

"But whats bothering me, the most is that I cant help but get this deja vu feeling like something similar like this has happened..."

**And that's it for today, please review and I wont hunt you down ;)**


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Dear readers,**

**PLEASE READ: Okay, so I know its been a while since I updated but i'll explain. You see the last day of school for me is the 29th, and this week is filled with exams and I am stressing out. So please be patient, its only till the 29th and then your free to lock me in a cell and make me type till I lose my finger ;)**

**Your writer, **

** Lunexa**


	6. Stand tall with your Family

**Sup brothers, I'm back with my beloved laptop and typing like there's no mañana!**

"Wha' do ya mean deja vu?" Raph growled, his face contorted in anger. Don shrugged, the genius was at a loss for words.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Mikey asked from his position next to leo, holding the leaders hand while rubbing it affectionately with his thumb.

"I...I need more time to study this virus, maybe while i'm at it I can try to hack into bishops files..." Don trailed off, seeming to be talking to himself more instead of his brothers.

The red and orange masked turtles stepped out of the lab, absentmindedly, as Don sat down at his desk, cracking his knuckles.

Raph padded over to the worn out brown sofa and sat down with a thump. He had a blank, faraway look. It looked almost alien like on Raphael's face: the red clad turtle almost always having his face masked in bubbling anger.

He unexpectedly shook his head as if coming out of a trance. Raph instantly put on a scowl and went to the dojo where he would bring down no mercy on the poor old punching bag.

Mikey, not really knowing what to do, silently walked off to his room closing the door with a barely audible groan of the hinges. He dumbly sat on the floor, where various things were already strewn across the cold floor (some even growing mold in them)

The orange clad turtle took out his art pad and pencils and started, with delicacy of a true artist, on his work. He began with Raphael, leaning against an old worn out building set for demolition. The usual smug smirk was there, alongside with his fierce amber eyes that always seemed to have a vigorous fire burning in them. He traced every battle scar and made his brothers sais look as lethal as they always did, every night on patrol.

The youngest of the Hamato's then proceeded to his peaceful brother, Donatello. He drew the bo wielder hunched in his seat, staring intently at his computer while his fingers flew over the keys. The purple masked turtle had narrowed eyes and his lips were formed in a tight thin line. He went on to his brothers almond colored eyes, that somewhat still held the innocence that once wholly partook in them .

With a heavy sigh, Mikey started with his eldest brother. He put Leonardo on top of a skyscraper, arms crossed over his plastron as he stared at the night sky. With a bit of wavering hands, he drew Leo's mask tails whipping, like an oceans waves, in the wind. The ends tattered and ragged. His dark brown eyes staring with a look of determination at the endless sea of stars. Mikey even added the little missing chunk to his brothers shell in the drawing.

_This is my family_ Mikey thought proudly _And whatever happens we'll pull through like we always have. It doesn't matter if things take turns for the worse, I have confidence in my family_

Mikey jumped up, startled when he heard Don yelping, followed by Raph's voice. Mikey only caught the words "Leo" and "Awake" but that was enough to abandon his art pad and jumbled thoughts as he made a mad dash towards the lab.

**I'm sooooo sorry that was a lame short chapter, but I'm trying...please don't kill me! **


	7. Project Underway

**I've risen from the dead to come and haunt you with my enchanting stories BWAHAHAHAHA! ._. I'm going to start the chapter *nervous chuckle***

Mikey stopped at the threshold of the lab, heart pounding in his ears. What he was greeted with made him frown in displeasure; Leo was panicking while Don and Raph whispered soothing words.

_They might as well be talking to a wall _Mikey thought dryly, seeing as how his brothers words did little to calm the panicking Leo.

"Its okay Leo, you're safe and at home" Don whispered

"C'mon fearless. nothin' wrong" Raph murmured

Leo could hear his brothers voice, but they sounded muffled as if trying to hear them in the water. Leo was beyond befuddled by now only making out a few words Don and Raph were saying before it was drowned out by Bishops disturbing laughter, resounding from everywhere in Leo's mind. He made a choking sound at the back of his thought when pain started blossoming in Leo's chest. Strangely though, just as the pain had appeared, it went away as if nothing had happened.

Raph and Donny stopped their attempts to soothe Leo when he suddenly laid limp in the cot and exhaled with exhaustion.

"Whats going on?" Leo asked hoarsely. Raph, Don, and Mike nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of their brothers husky voice.

"You just got a small fever Leo, nothings wrong" Don lied smiling before adding, "go back to bed"

Leo furrowed his eyebrows at him before replying casually, "Stop lying Donatello"

_Damn! I should have known Leo would see through the lie, he always does._ Don cursed mentally as he tried to keep up the facade. Raph and Mikey joined Don in trying to put their eldest brother to sleep.

"It's no biggy, come on Leo do what doctor Donny says" Mike said innocently purposely making his sea blue eyes widen like a puppy's.

"Jus' listen ta the good ol' doctor" Raph gruffly said smirking in response to the irritated glare from Leo.

* * *

_...Astral plane..._

Leo sighed, knowing fully well that his brothers were lying to him. _But I don't want to see Bishops face anymore_ Leo thought with a shudder, remembering every single time he let his eye lids droop that he would be bombarded with horrible night terrors.

Leo closed his eyes and just let his mind wander since he knew that he wouldn't be left alone until he fell asleep. He let himself be carried into the astral plane. He always liked the feeling of peacefulness just radiating of the astral planes.

He closed his eyes and lay against a beautiful willow tree surrounded by all kinds of bright flowers. Leo opened his eyes, something didn't seem right. _Wait... do I feel another aura in the astral plane? _Leo asked himself. Leo then noticed the flowers surrounding him were starting to shrivel up and die along with the tree he lay against.

_This doesn't seem like a normal aura, somethings off about it_ Leo thought but was interfered when he saw the aura had a dark shape with hungry red eyes that seemed to watch his every movement.

The creature was filled with hate and a desire to kill. The things intentions were of blood lust. Leo knew this beast at once and stood up from his spot before dashing off.

_From where have I seen this creature!? I can feel it trying to gain control of my mind. I need to get out of here _Leo thought with rising hysteria. Leo slowed down to a halt and let his mind enter reality.

* * *

..._Reality..._

Leo gasped as he escaped his mind but he could still feel the thing slowly breaking down his mind barriers. He needed to get out of the lair while he still could.

The blue masked turtle noticed the lights were off and by the sound of it, his brothers were asleep in the living room. He discarded the blanket on the floor and painstakingly got to his feet.

His mind was going into overload. Nothing made anymore sense, he couldn't feel anything . It felt like he was falling into a dark void, barren of any emotions. Yet he made it to the door leading to the living room.

_Just a few more steps! _Leo desperately thought. You could tell the leader was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and every step to to the lair door felt like a thousands needles were being driven into his skin. He groaned and clutched his head,

_Whats happening to me! _

Leo leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the lair. He clumsily opened the door and with his remaining strength ran as far away as he could taking twists and turns.

Leo threw himself against the grim covered wall once he knew he was far away. Leo sank to his knees, his eyes wide, blood pounding in his ears, his hands clenching into fists so hard you could see blood trickling down them.

The blue masked turtle looked at his shaking hands, turning them around as if he was a detective inspecting crucial evidence. The he saw it, the crawling of his skin like if something was in it.

_No..._

_NO!_

Leo could feel his bones growing larger, his gear and bandages being ripped off. He could feel his bones being reforming themselves, painfully. His eyesight was turning into a blood red.

Leo felt himself being thrown into his mind like a rag doll. Leonardo was a prisoner of his own mind while this beast wreaked havoc.

_What have I succumbed to..._

* * *

_...location: Classified..._

"Sir, the project is under way" A solider reported, saluting at the general before him

"Excellent" Agent John Bishop said crisply, smiling psychotically.

**I'm finished with this chapter HALLELUJAH! **


	8. Let the Hunt Begin

**Let's start working now shall we! :P **

Raph jerked out of his position from the couch, a tremor passing through the sewers and lair. He tensed and looked around wildly to see any potential threats. Raph, not seeing any thing dangerous, visibly relaxed into the old brown couch; sagging into the cushions.

_Wait...why was the door to the lab open _Raph pondered, remembering when he closed the door not to long ago,_ Unless._

Raph cursed under his breath as he lifted himself up from the couch and made his way to the lab door. Raph cursed even more at the sight of the empty cot and discarded blanket strewn across the floor.

He ran out to be met headfirst with a sleepy Mikey. Mikey let out an _oof _as he hit the hard floor.

"Dude what was that for?" He slurred out.

"Leo's no' in bed ya goofball" Raph hissed

That instantly changed the drowsy turtle's demeanor.

"Um, you guys" Don called out, startling both Raph and Mikey with his sudden appearance, "The door to the lair is open"

Raph and Mikey whirled around to see the entrance to the lair opened, as Don had said.

"Great, now wha' do we do?" Raph voiced out. Mikey opened his mouth to say a suggestion when Don's computer started a shrill sound, echoing all across the lair.

Don ran to his precious computer,which had a black screen and green codes scrolling down the screen. Don's fingers flew over the keys at an incredible pace, but nothing seemed to be working. Left with no choice he shut down the computer. For a second the shrill beep sound stopped before restarting again along with the computer.

"What the-" Don exclaimed before the computer's screen totally blacks out, taking with it the insufferable alarm with it. The brothers stand there stunned before snapping out of their stupidity when Bishops face flashes across the screen.

The agent was standing behind a black screen with the logo of the Earth Protection Force. His suit crisp and his sunglasses never betraying any emotion in the agents eyes. The three looked at Bishop detestably as he smirked smugly.

"Wha' the hell do ya want Bishop?" Raph spat. The agent face was impassive, only adding fuel to the red masked turtle's anger.

"Yes Raphael, What do _I _Want?" Bishop flashed a smile before continuing, "Well that's not such a hard question. What I want is Leonardo"

The last part made the three turtles skins crawl. Bishops smiled even wider (if that was possible) at seeing how uncomfortable the turtles were. Bishop took off his glasses and looked at them hard with his cold black eyes. Just looking at them made their blood freeze in their veins.

"You see, when Donatello here was a monster I took a bit of samples for some testing while you were gone for my errand" Bishop frowned at this part, remembering how those treacherous beings tricked him into getting a worthless amulet for nothing in return.

"Anyways, as I studied these samples I found that they were something that humanity could not get rid of. So I took it into my hands to capture one of you. As you know, I finally got my hands on Leonardo. With a little touch of something I conducted, the serum was perfect so I injected it in your brother. But instead of that mindless creature Donatello became, this one is smarter, stronger and faster. The perfect weapon for war"

The brothers stood there, drinking in this new information. Let's just say Raph didn't take it to lightly.

"WHA' THE FUCK HAVE YA DONE WITH MA BROTHER, YA BASTARD?"

"Ah, ah, ah let me finish" Bishop said with a hint of dark humor, while shaking his index finger like a mother would do to scold her child.

"I wanted to test this new weapon, so naturally I let you know my location and made one of my soldiers' throw a grenade at the wall, thus taking with you my new little toy. I want to see how long it takes for me to once again capture Leonardo, who is at this moment already transformed into the weapon. Now since I'm in a good mood I'm willing to set a proposition, if you find and contain Leonardo first i'll let you keep him for your bidding. If I capture him first then I make him a war weapon. Your choice"

Raph without thinking first snarled,

"Deal!"

Bishop put on his sunglasses and smiled,

"Nice doing business with you. May the best win. ta ta" And with those final words the computer screen flickered back to normal.

"What were you thinking, Raph?" Don growled, angered by his brother's choice.

"C'mon Don y'know we have no othe' choice. Its either this or we sit on our asses in here" Raph retorted.

"Do you ever think that Bishop could be playing around with us" Don reasoned.

"Then why is Leo missing" Mike joined in the conversation, siding with Raph. Don sighed, knowing fully well that he wouldn't get anywhere with how stubborn they could be.

_With how stubborn all of us can be _Don thought dryly.

"Fine" Don said reluctantly. Raph smiled despite the situation, while Mike scurried off, only to come back with their old monster hunting gear.

"Lets do this" Raph growled in determination.

* * *

_...Location: Unknown..._

"Sir, not that I don't have confidence in you but what will happen if the terrapins do contain the weapon" A solider questioned. Bishop frowned, he was going to have a _talk _with this young man after this ordeal. But nonetheless he answered the soldiers silly question.

"Simple, we destroy them and take the weapon"

* * *

_...Leather Heads home..._

Leather Head hummed to himself as he finished his latest project on the mysterious nano bots. With his large leathery hands he whipped out his shellcell when he heard it vibrate.

"Hello"

_LH were gonna need some help_

"With what my friends? Is something wrong?"

_Long story we'll explain it to ya when ya get here oh and bring the container tha' we used on Donny_

"I shall be there as soon as I can, Raphael"

_Thanks_

Leather Head hung up and packed the container with him as he made his way towards his friends home.

**Dun, dun, dun Let the hunt begin! **


	9. Complications

**New chapter YAY!**

Leather Head arrived at the turtles home to find it eerily quiet.

"Hello" He called out. Michelangelo's head popped out of the Lab,

"In here, LH" Mikey said, retreating back into the lab. Leather Head walked into the lab to see his friends in their monster hunting gear, while looking at the camera monitors situated in the sewers. The crocodile set down the heavy container and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he only saw three heads instead of four.

"Where is Leonardo?" He questioned. Donatello looked up first, his eyes vacant of any emotion. LH seemed startled at the sight of his friends vacant expression, and his stomach dropped as he added up the dense container, the monster hunting gear, and the missing Leonardo which could only equal to the worst.

Before any one could answer the question a deafening roar came from the computer speakers.

"Did ya see him?" Raphael asked, looking intently at the screen.

"No, its too dark to see it and he keeps moving out of the picture, damn it!"Don cursed softly as once again all the camera monitors showed nothing out of the ordinary. Leather Head peered closer, afraid his assumptions were correct.

"Hey Donny, what does this mean?" Mikey questioned from the other side pf the room. Don lifted up his head, seeing Mikey pointing to one of the screens where it showed sewer tunnels.

"It showing signs of something big in the tunnels under 68th avenue"

"Well wha' are we waitin' for?" Raph grounded out, itching to get his brother back.

"We cant just march in there, Raph" Don snapped.

"Can I please be informed on whats happening?" Leather Head interrupted, hoping for once that he was wrong.

The turtles looked at each other before Don spoke up, giving the abridged version of the whole ordeal. Leather Head cleared his throat that was uncomfortably tight. He could feel his inner animal wanting to come out and slash Bishop into ribbons, but he needed to stay calm if he wanted to help Leonardo.

"May I offer a suggestion to our current predicament" LH finally said, a plan forming in his brilliant mind.

* * *

"Turtle Titan to Raphie boy, I am in position. Over" Mikey said through his walkie talkie. The orange masked turtle was currently positioned in the shadows north from the location Leo was in.

"Mikey" Raph hissed, warning his brother that he was not in the mood for him.

"Sorry, I meant Turtle Titan to ugly troll"

You could here LH and Don sigh in exasperation in the background as Raph growled at his pestering brother.

"Come on guys, stay focused" Don chastised. There were a few grumbles before it all calmed down again.

"Donatello, I believe Leonardo is on the move again towards the south where Raphael is currently posted at" LH reported.

"Okay Raph get the darts ready, LH and I are going to be moving towards you and Mikey keep vigilant of Bishop and his men" Don ordered, trying to be as confident as Leo would be in these missions.

"Um, Don, you forgot to say over" Mike said innocently.

Don groaned as he smeared his hand across his face. You could hear Mikey quietly snickering to himself before he abruptly stopped, his breath hitched.

"Mike, what's goin' on?" Raph asked concerned.

"Bishops men are on the move toward you Raphie" Mikey hissed, in the back ground you could hear splashing and metal clinking as Mike reached over for his nuchucks. (A.N. Don't know if I spelled that right)

"Stand your ground Mike, I repeat stand your ground. If they pass all the traps, then you attack. Got it?" Don commanded.

Mike said an okay before turning deathly silent as Bishops men marched down the tunnels. He leaned forward and watched quietly.

The first line of Bishops men crossed one certain part and were bombarded with shuriken. Five went down while the rest were wounded. Bishop barked at them,

"Get up you fools!"

The men agonizingly stood up and continued to march, leaving the dead as if they were nothing but trash. This time they were more cautions, but none of them could have seen the smoke bombs coming.

They crawled in the smoke searching for their companions, coughing and sputtering. This happened for almost two minutes before the smoke cleared up, making Bishop fume. The agent was getting toyed around with, and he didn't like it one bit.

The soldiers all stood up fast when they saw their boss's face, they all knew Bishops legendary temper when it came to his special missions. As they went deeper into the sewers they were assaulted with various other booby traps and their men had reduced greatly by the last one.

Mikey, who had been stalking them this whole time, (as well as laughing quietly) reported to Don,

"They've passed all the traps, how's the progress with Leo?"

"He disappeared but were following him so that means you have to attack, if things get to rough you know what to do"

"Got it" Mikey said before yelling obnoxiously, "Bishop! I didn't know you were here"

Mikey walked out of the shadows, grinning widely. If it was possible Bishop would have had smoke coming out of his ears.

Mike let out a battle cry before attacking, causing all hell to break loose.

* * *

"How could we have los' him" Raph complained for the fifteenth time since Leo had slipped from their fingers.

"I don't know" Don said for the fifteenth time as well. The two turtles and crocodile had been so close to capturing Leo, unfortunately he escaped at the last moment.

"My friends, wait" Leather Head said extending his hand out so they didn't pass by him. He mouthed to them '_watch'_ pointing to the water they were standing in. You could see light ripples on the water as a tremble passed through out the passages of sewers; following right after was a blood curling bellow. Passing right around the corner was a large figure camouflaged in the shadows.

Raph and Don took out their dart guns as LH set down the container (which he had been heaving this whole time) He himself preparing to fight. They all tensed up ready to spring as the figure took a step towards them revealing a dark green, almost black, two toed heavy muscled leg. In the darkness you could make out to blood red eyes looking at them, calculating his next move.

Nothing happened for several seconds before the creature moved all the way into the light. Which earned a gasp from all of them: in front of them stood a 6'11 dark green turtle, his teeth were large but most of the attention was brought to the abnormally large canine teeth, his shell looked as if it was made out of metal with large spikes coming out of them, and his tail seemed as large as Leather Heads.

Luckily Leo would be able to fit into the container, if a little cramped. Raph and Don nodded to each other before firing a hand full of darts, all of which bounced right off of Leo's hard leathery skin. Their eyes widened, clearly not expecting this.

Leather Head knew this was his cue. He lunged at Leo, finding himself wrestling with him. Both of them were strong but evidently Leo had the upper hand. He was thrown to the side making a hole in the wall.

Leo howled in rage as he attacked the croc. The next moments were spent in a frenzy as LH wrestled Leo while Don and Raph unsuccessfully tried to tranquilize their brother. Soon enough they were down to there last four darts, thankfully Don had an idea.

"Raph take out your darts!" Don yelled over the commotion. Raph looked at him strangely before taking them out as Don was doing. They both held two darts each in their hand. Don yelled once more,

"Just follow what I do!"

Raph looked as Don sprung from his spot onto Leo and jabbed them into his jugular vein with all his might. Raph understood what he needed to do. He jumped onto the other side of Leo and jabbed the other two as fast as he could, jumping right back off after that. He watched hopefully as Leo stared slowing down into a stop and suddenly collapsing.

LH was panting sporting bruises and a split lip, nonetheless he was smiling now that Leo was down and ready to be transported.

* * *

Mikey wasn't doing so good, maybe it was the dislocated shoulder that was hanging limp at his side or maybe it was his gigantic concussion, he didn't know. He heard bones crack as he hit someone on the head with his weapon. Spinning around quickly he dodged a blow and kicked out hitting a man in the nose, making it spurt out blood. Mikey looked around wildly before reaching into his belt and taking out smoke pellets. He threw them on the ground before slipping into a tunnel he knew would lead him to the lair.

Mikey cursed all they way home, his arm throbbing and his head pounding like a drum. When he went home he would take a nice hot bath and then eat a whole pizza while watching T.V. He didn't give a shit if Raph wanted to watch Television his brother would have to suck it up.

Mikey dragged himself all they way to the entrance of the lair, lazily pushing in the code, he continued dragging his tired body all they way to the couch where he dropped unceremoniously. Mike closed his eyes, but was interrupted by his shell cell that was blaring a tune. Mike furrowed his eyebrows, picking up the phone,

"Yello"

_Mike, ya home?_

"Yes, Raph"

_Ge' ready ta open the-_

Raph's voice was cut off a by someone saying 'Fuck' rather loudly, followed by the sound of glass shattering. The line went dead.

**I'm sooo proud! this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done. Drum roll please...this chapter is 1,719 words! *Applause now*** **Thank you, thank you! *bowing* anyways hope you liked the chapter, Bye!**


	10. Red

**Okay dudes, I have a poll on which story I should start next so please vote! The poll will be up until this story is finished. Okay now that I said that on with the story!**

Mikey sat there, mouth ajar, listening to the dead phone line. He snapped out of his stupidity and put on a straight face. Mikey hurried into the lab and painfully popped his dislocated shoulder back into place. Once that was done he downed a Tylenol and went to Don's computer. There he tracked down his brothers shell cell signals. He ran out of the lair and started towards the location while answers buzzed in his mind like an angry bee nest.

_Are they okay? Did they capture Leo? Why did I hear glass shatter? Who was the one that said fuck?_

Mikey grimaced, a headache making itself known. He remembered Leo's words about breathing deeply and inhaled through his nose. He held his breath before letting it go through out his mouth. Mikey did this several times while he walked to his destination. Mikey smiled,

_Now I know why Leo meditates! _His smile faltered though as he reached his destination. His brothers Raph and Don were unconscious; Leather Head was far off to the right trying to stand up. Next to the croc was the now worthless container that had been smashed into pieces.

"LH, what happened?" Mike asked, alarmed.

"Bishop was right, Leonardo is much more advanced than the creature Donatello became" LH informed him, wheezing every now and then. To see LH in such pain frightened, no petrified, Michelangelo. His calm, loving brother that would help him through thick and thin had been transformed into a weapon of destruction to be used only as government property. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of what Leo could be doing right at this second, terrifying citizens or killing innocent animals.

Mikey, shakily, walked up to LH and helped him stand up. LH offered him a weak smile before helping Mikey get his remaining brothers. The both of them left for the lair, leaving the discarded container, and taking with them a troublesome question,

_How were they going to contain Leo?_

* * *

Leo shouted out to the murky darkness, hoping for anything to yell back at him. He groaned slammed both his fist down on the transparent floor. Suddenly a flash of red appeared in the distance, and in another second the darkness was engulfed in red; blinding Leo temporarily. His raised up his hand in attempt to block out the new bright color, but it was everywhere; behind his eyelids, in his mind, in his body and memories. Leo couldn't escape and he was suffocating. Unexpectedly, the color dimmed down into a blood red making it easier for him to inspect his surroundings.

There was some kind of window, showing some ones point of vision. Leo realized in horror that he was seeing through the monsters eyes. Leo could see every despicable action the monster did and he was the audience. In some sick way, this was a move theater and he was about to witness just how cruel this monster was. He scrunched up his eyes but nothing could block out the window and he was stuck watching.

Leo saw it scale the walls of a building, watched it creep into an open window and slay an innocent baby that had done nothing wrong to the creature. It then proceeded to jump out the building and land heavily on the next rooftop. It continued its way on the rooftops before it dropped into a nightclub filled with dumb adolescents. Leo saw it kill teenagers one after another. He could hear it growl, abandoning the nightclub that was filled with shed blood and mangled carcasses.

Leo roared with anguish as he witnessed the horrible events unfolding before his eyes and there was just so much red. Too much red. Leonard could smell it, he could feel it drying on his skin, could feel it dripping off his teeth. The last thing he saw was the red and blue lights of a police car, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

**I know short chapter but I have actually been busy so yeah. Anyways as I said please check out my poll and I'm reminding you again that it will be closed once this story is finished. Bye! **


	11. Relapses

**Wuz up dudes! Again my poll will be up until this story is finished, oh and-**

**Readers: Get on with the story!**

**Me: Fine!**

Leo clawed at his eyes, clutched his head, gasped for a breath but nothing could keep his mind off the horrid events that had just transpired. Leo didn't even know his name anymore. He was losing it and sadly that much he knew.

Leo tried everything to escape but it was as if invisible bars had been put around him, nothing could come in or out. Leo looked up and saw the window, he glared at it, cursed at it but it wouldn't move; it just stood there mocking him with its presence.

Leo's eyes widened in horror as he saw the window move, it was starting. Leo screamed, and tried with all his might to think of his family and friends. To hear them talking and laughing, to see them goofing off, to feel them fight right beside him like they always did.

Leo's concentration slipped, and it cost him dearly. He once again was witnessing everything the monster did and it made him sick. Leo gagged as a poor homeless man's throat was ripped at by the creatures claws. He could see the blood snake down on the ground and slither like a snake on the floor.

Leo could see the monster turn around slowly and stand face to face with none other than Agent John Bishop. Leo was flabbergasted at how this man could be so close without even a spec of fear on his face. Leo saw Bishops mouth move. He was talking.

The man was crazy! Trying to talk with a blood lust creature as this! Leo could see Bishop frown as the monster raised his clawed hand. Several of his men moved forward to defend their boss but the agent merely waved them off as if it was nothing he was facing off with.

Bishop dodged just at the right moment the beast made a move to rake Bishops face. The agent seemed impressed, no, he seemed delighted at the sheer strength of this animal. Leo couldn't understand what he was trying to say as Bishop progressed his little chat with the monstrosity in front of him. Bishop finished talking and smoothed out his crisp black tie, giving the monster an oily grin before taking out a remote and simply pushing a button.

Leo felt an eruption of pain and clutched his head as he cried out. The monster bellowed as it collapsed on the floor, breathing raggedly. The window was engulfed in darkness as the monster caved in.

* * *

Mikey was dozing in a chair next to a cot where Donny was unconscious. Raph had awoken a few minutes earlier and was now at the moment discussing with Leather Head their next plan of action.

"Leo could be in the deeper parts of the sewer junction, I suggest we fan out and lay traps" LH recommended

"Bu' he could be topside as well" Raph contradicted, eyeing the sewer maps.

"Yes, but-" Leather Head never had time to finish his sentence because the computer screen flashed and there was Bishop, smiling wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Hello turtles" He announced, his smile widening ever so slightly. Mikey jerked out of his chair, and looked around wildly. His gaze stopped at Bishops, glaring with a ferocity none of them knew Michelangelo possessed.

"I would just like to show you something" the psychotic man gloated. The screen changed to a gritty video recording. The group squinted their eyes and saw a cage made out of utrom technology. Inside of it was none other than Leonardo himself, pacing around violently. They could see he was caked with blood and grit. Leather Head looked in horror as Leo banged at the sides of his confinement only to be dosed with a large quantity of electricity. Leather Head could feel his eyes flicker to their true animal eyes before flickering back to brown. The screen flickered back to Bishops beaming face.

"What did you do to him?!" Mike gasped, being the last one to see Leonardo in his mutated form.

"I made him better!"

"You're a horrible man"

"I do it only for the betterment of this country"

"BULSHIT!" Raph cursed, intervening into Mikey and Bishops argument. This hot head had had enough.

"You don'n know nothin' 'bout us, ya hear!"

Raph breathed heavily, shaking in pure rage. His eyes looked like they had flames sparking out, his jaw was clenched so tight his teeth were threatened to crack, and his hands were clutching his sais so hard his knuckles had paled.

"I know more than you think Raphael" Bishop confessed, his lips pressed tightly into a scowl.

A strangled yelp made the argument cease. Raph whipped his head to the side violently, seeing from the corner of his eyes a pale Don start shivering feverishly. Raph anger was extinguished, it felt like someone had dropped an ice cold bucket of water on him. Raph scrambled to his brother's side in a matter of seconds. Don whimpered and thrashed around, cold sweat forming on his olive green skin.

"Whats going on?" Mike demanded, fear gripping his heart.

"I do not know" Leather Head replied trying to make Don hold still. Don abruptly halted all his actions and fell limp.

"Mhh, interesting. It seems Donatello may be relapsing. It could be from being exposed to Leonardo. I wonder..." Bishop trailed off before giving them a sickening grin. The computer all together turned off at that moment. There was a tense silence. Leather Head exchanged uneasy glances with his friends before standing up and surveying the quiet lair before sighing in defeat,

"My friends, I do not think it is safe here anymore"

Before any of them could reply a blast shook the lair. Dust and debris clouded the lair and painfully entered Mickey's lungs. He sputtered, hacked and coughed as he crawled blindly in the smoke.

"Ra-raphy" He called out weakly, sounding like a lost child.

"Mikey"

Mikey looked in the direction Raph's voice came but he was met with the end of someones boot. He cried out, landing on his shell. The dust cleared away, showing Bishop and at least sixty black clad men.

"Hello Michelangelo"

**Yay! I finished this chapter! woohoo! Anyway these are the results so far in my poll:**

**A story where one of the turtles is separated at youth and now leads a gang that fights crime and rebels against society - 1**

**A story where Leo is captured and tortured by the shredder, escaping narrowly through the sewer tunnels and goes through the process of healing - 1**

**A story where Leo is fighting the foot, but there's a catch, He's drunk. How will this battle end? - 1**

**Sequel to Justify Love - 0**

**A story where 4 chosen girls clash into the Turtles lives - 0**

**A story where Leo is ill but he denies. How long will he last? - 0**

**Okay so please review and if you have time check out my poll and review. Bye, love ya! **


	12. What Now?

**Now I know I said I was going to start the most voted story right after this story but I started another story because the idea would not leave me be. So yeah check it out it is called The Roller Coaster of Life, I know the title sucks but if you have any suggestions I'll gladly take them.**

_Previously on I, Monster..._

_Dust and debris clouded the lair and painfully entered Mickey's lungs. He sputtered, hacked and coughed as he crawled blindly in the smoke._

_"Ra-raphy" He called out weakly, sounding like a lost child._

_"Mikey"_

_Mikey looked in the direction Raph's voice came but he was met with the end of someones boot. He cried out, landing on his shell. The dust cleared away, showing Bishop and at least sixty black clad men._

_"Hello Michelangelo"_

* * *

Mike's shell hit the side of the black van, making him grimace. He nursed his wounds as well as his bound hands let him. Mike looked surveyed the car for the tenth time since he had been there. There was nothing interesting, except the huge humanoid crocodile that had been chained at the end of the van and the red masked turtle right next to him, letting out a string of curses each time the vehicle hit a pot hole.

Donny had been isolated in an armored car, getting worse by the second. Mike feared for his brother, knowing Don couldn't hold on forever before the mutagen got the best of him. He was scared all of them would mutate and become mindless weapons of destruction. Mike tested the special handcuffs on his wrist tugging at them, ever so often, hoping, praying they would give.

The van did a sharp u-turn, making them all hit one side of the van roughly. Suddenly the car slammed to a stop, you could hear car door's opening, could hear someones boot hit the gravel, and then the car door's slamming shut. Mikey shielded his eyes due to the door opening, letting the harsh rays of sun bathe the inside of the van. The orange banded turtle kept his eyes shut, as they roughly grabbed him by the shell and shoved him out along with Raph.

Raph snarled at soldiers, baring his teeth like a rabid dog. They chuckled before one of them brutally kicked the turtle in the gut. Raph let out an _oof, _the wind being knocked out of him. Mike crawled to his side and stood guard with narrowed eyes, he wasn't going to let someone abuse his brother. Raph lifted up his gaze to the leaving vehicle, dust and grit waking in its path. He looked at Mike, then at the empty spot where Leather Head should have been.

"Where's LH?" Raph croaked. He winced at the sound of his voice that resembled that of a rust metal door trying to be opened.

"Don't worry, freak, their gonna treat him real nice in sector 7" One snickered. They pushed them to their feet and led them towards a large grey building that had the title _Sector 4. _Near the entrance stood the armored car that held Don captive. Raph and Mike ran to their shaky brother once he stepped out. The genius looked as bad as he did the time when he was being left off at Aprils.

Surprisingly they didn't separate the group, only kept leading them on into the building. Don leaned his head on Raph's shoulder and closed his eyes. Mike and Raph exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Raph and Mikey were dragged into a solitary cell, both exhausted and humiliated by the events that had just transpired. They had gone through the procedure of gaining a prisoner number and cell, thankfully they hadn't branded it on them, yet. It had progressed to weighing them, cleaning them, measuring how tall they were, how old etc. It felt like they had been belittled, degraded. And the way they treated them like animals, how each test was so _thorough._

Just the thought of it made Raph and Mike shudder. They didn't know what had happened to Don, all they knew was that at one point he had been separated from the group. Raph and Mike didn't even know if he had transformed yet.

"Hey, Mike, how ya holdin' up?" Raph asked awkwardly, scooting nearer to his brother.

"M'okay" He whispered. Mike leaned against the wall and soon enough he fell into a fitful sleep. Raph sighed, Mikey was always garrulous, but now he just seemed so detached. Like he was here physically but a thousand miles away mentally.

Raph stood up and paced around silently, hands twitching and his face pulled into a scowl. He stopped, beak inches away from the wall. Raph hit his head softly causing a barely audible thump.

"Wha' the hells gonna happen now?" Raph asked to the air, before slipping down the wall and taking guard.

**Sorry short chappy I know anyway here are the results to my poll so far.**

**A story where one of the turtles is separated at youth and now leads a gang that fights crime and rebels against society - 2**

**A story where Leo is captured and tortured by the shredder, escaping narrowly through the sewer tunnels and goes through the process of healing - 6**

**A story where Leo is fighting the foot, but there's a catch, He's drunk. How will this battle end? - 1**

**Sequel to Justify Love - 0**

**A story where 4 chosen girls clash into the Turtles lives - 0**

**A story where Leo is ill but he denies. How long will he last? - 0**

**Feel free to vote and review and please check out my new story The Roller Coaster of Life. May the force be with you *Bows like Yoda* **


	13. Which toy is stronger?

**I'm**** so exited! I'm going to a cruise for a week. That also means I'm not going to be able to update for a week. Sorry :(**

Don breathed heavily, his throat constricting every time he took a breath. He gasped as a wave of pain crashed into him, darkness nipped at his vision. The genius had been put in a cage _right _next to Leo's. The animal was snorting like an enraged horse, from time to time he would even bare his sharp, bloody teeth and growl. A couple of times Don had tried to get Leo's attention; the real Leo. But the creature would just display his claws in a threatening manner.

_Sixth__ times a charm _Don thought wryly, crawling as best as he could to the side of the cage, facing directly at Leo's cage.

"H-hey Leo, c-can you hear me?" Don slurred, the darkness dancing in his hazel eyes.

The animal stopped his stomping and cast a look towards the terrapin. It twitched his eyes and let out a shrill shriek. Don's eyes turned like saucers as he witnessed the creature shrink a bit before returning back to his size, and did he just see its blood red eyes glimmer into his caring brother's dark brown eyes?

Hope renewed itself in Donatello's chest like a fire. Was there a possible way for Leo to convert back to himself on his own accord? The creature lifted himself up and threw it's body against the cage, being rewarded with electricity. It snarled before it limped as far away from Don as he could. It whimpered and curled itself in a tight ball, sleep over taking the monstrosity.

Don's brow's knit together in concern. What was happening to the beast that had stood menacingly upon him just a few hours ago. He scrunched his eyes and clenched his teeth as yet another wave of pain came. Don wrapped his arms around himself, tight. Trying to prevent the inevitable.

"I'm sorry"

The words slipped out, just before the monster that had over took him, claimed his body once more.

* * *

Mikey whimpered, his eyes glazed and his lower lip trembling. He stared at the screen that had emerged from the wall showing Bishop. Mike, ignored the agent and looked behind to see not one but two beasts, two of his brothers. They paced around their cages, snarling at each other often. they frothed at the mouth and twitched, making dry blood flake off of Leo's plastron.

Raph growled, subconsciously reaching for the familiar feeling of his sais hilt. Raph scowled as he grabbed nothing but air, not even his belt was there anymore. They had been stripped from their gear, even their masks were taken and the red masked terrapin felt down right naked, no he felt vulnerable. Nude without his signature color and weapons. Exposed.

"...but since I don't know for certain which one of my new toys are stronger we are just going to have to experiment a bit, aren't we?"

The sentence made Mike and Raph put their whole attention on the big screen. Bishop walked out of sight, the camera focusing on the two 'toys'. The cages opened with a loud clank. The sound ricocheted off the walls of the empty room, increasing the suspense.

Leo looked at the Don with a somewhat amused look, as if the creature was no match for him. Don stared intently at Leo, the look gave off the intention that he was not going to be ridiculed by this monstrosity. The spectators of this event edged in their seats or positions, anxious to see who could surpass the other.

Leo smiled, revealing his bloody sharp teeth, and lunged at Don who dodged a moments hair away. Leo lunged again, successfully hitting Don's plastron. They crashed onto the floor, making it tremble with their weight. The tussled on the floor, getting a hit in from time to time. You couldn't see who was who as all you could see a large green blur on the floor rolling around, the occasional blood would spurt out but the ones witnessing this were clueless.

Don grabbed Leo's shell spikes and hurled him to the side of the room. He lumbered to the other side of the large room, wasting no time he picked up something that seemed to be a dart. Bishops voice could be heard in the background telling his subordinates to contain both Leonardo and Donatello. Don ran at Leo, who was at the moment picking himself up, when Don plunged the needle into the rough skin. Luckily it seemed the dart had been altered so it could penetrate harder skin. Leo roared, ripping the dart off of him and chucked it at a wall. Don backed away as Leo turned his furious scarlet eyes on Don.

"Leo, you need to listen to me. That darts going to make you sleep and while that happens I need you to concentrate. Try to get your body back, please do it for Raph and Mikey. Do it for me, for your brothers" A low voice emanated from Don. Raph and Mike's jaw hit the floor, and Bishop was just stunned. Don had possession over his body again, but for how long could he keep it that way?

Leo stumbled trying to reach Don, his red eyes fluttered before closing and finally he fell with a thud onto the ground. Don looked directly at the camera facing him and vowed,

"Hold on you guys, I'm going to get us out of here"

And with those words he slashed at the cameras and any other remaining recording devices in the room. Don surveyed the room, making sure no one else could see him, he nodded in approval and made his way towards Leo. It was obvious he was struggling to walk in his body with his new limbs, nonetheless he made it to Leo's side without blundering.

Don heaved the turtle onto his shoulder, like a fireman would with a citizen. The genius slammed open the door with brutal strength, not even wincing once when his shoulder kissed the metal door. Don jogged through the halls, knocking out the troops who had been sent to contain him. Not even panting with exertion, he arrived at the place he had wanted to be: the security office.

Don set his brother down gently when he entered the room. The men occupying the seats paled at the sight before them. They scrambled out of the room just as Don got started to type. He typed slow, not like he used to, because of his large sausage fingers. He went to work hacking the perimeter and getting rid of the firewalls. Alarms blared and in the background you could hear the distinctive noise of metal doors shutting specific rooms. The cameras displayed Bishop and everyone of of his subordinates and scientists locked in various rooms.

Don silently cheered in his head, grabbing Leo he ran through the halls until he knew he was right where he needed to be. Don slammed his body against the door until it gave out from his new weight.

Raph and Mike stood in defensive positions in the corners of the cell. Don put up his hands in surrender (Or as best as he could with Leo in his arms) and reassured them with his thundering voice,

"Guys it's me, Donny"

Mike was the first to put down his fists and walk timidly to Don,

"Don" He choked. Don nodded making Mikey smile and this time the smile reached his eyes. Raph was more hesitant but finally caved in and awkwardly walked up to them.

"Wha' do we do now?" Raph questioned, eyeing his queer brothers.

"We find Bishop to tell us where the antidote is" Don answered without missing a beat.

**And so that is it, remember that I wont be able to update in a week because I will be on a cruise. And the results to my poll so far,**

**A story where one of the turtles is separated at youth and now leads a gang that fights crime and rebels against society - 2**

**A story where Leo is captured and tortured by the shredder, escaping narrowly through the sewer tunnels and goes through the process of healing - 7**

**A story where Leo is fighting the foot, but there's a catch, He's drunk. How will this battle end? - 1**

**Sequel to Justify Love - 0**

**A story where 4 chosen girls clash into the Turtles lives - 0**

**A story where Leo is ill but he denies. How long will he last? - 1**

**So bye, Love ya and please review!**


	14. Stone faces and Inevitable scars

**Hey! I'm back and with a sun tan! So we arrived late around five or six in the afternoon on June the 30 and then I couldn't update my stories the next day because It was my frigging birthday and I started getting so many calls and yesterday was an eventful day as well, so yeah but now Ladies and gentle men here is the fourteenth chapter *cue the music* **

The determined glint in Donatello eye gave confidence to both Raphael and Michelangelo. Don smiled to his brothers and checked the computer once more to see where Bishop was lurking at the moment. **  
**

"Okay you guys, Bishop is in level 10, very last door of the second hallway" He informed, already making his way towards the door, Leo still on his broad shoulders, unconscious still as well . Mikey followed happily, Raph right on his heel when he noticed something, he looked at Don's face again, as they traveled through the hallways, and there it was again. Don was grimacing from time to time when he thought nobody was looking.

Raph walked faster, passing Mikey and coming right next to Don. He kept at his fast pace because of the long steps Don made.

"Whats wrong, Donny?" He growled quietly, keeping his voice down not to alert Mikey.

"Nothing" Don said calmly, though hesitantly.

"Are ya injured, I'm no' dumb y'know, I can see yar in pain"

Don opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly knowing he was cornered. The braniack cringed again, making Raph's eyes narrow slightly in a questioning glare.

"I was able to regain my body because I wasn't as greatly as affected by Leo's mutated form than Bishop concluded. Thus making me able to gain control of my mind, but unfortunately its strong enough to prevent me from changing back into my standard size. I've pondered it over and I think its about our different genes. Also I converted into a monster for a different reason than Leo did, this making it also a big factor over why I can control my thoughts and actions, though-"

"Don, your ramblin' get back to tha point" Raph interrupted, irritated at his brothers antic of rambling when he was nervous.

"Oh right, anyhow I think this intruder of my body wants to be liberated for it's wanting control back. As irking as it is on how it it is doing it I'll leave it aside. I don't know how much time is left for me before we find the antidote. If that happens I-" He paused right then composing his next sentence cautiously "I might not be able to gain control again. I need you to stop me from wreaking any more havoc and I need you to find the antidote"

Raph's face hardened like a cold stone. He twitched once but other than that he didn't give one clue about his emotions. Unreadable his face was, so much that it even scared Don. His brothers face looked as if it had frozen with a somber look on it. Don was used to seeing it burst with uncontrollable rage, but now it was so cold and hard. Like a wall that would give no openings to unwanted visitors outside. It did not crumble nor chip away but grow steadily stronger, towering over others. That's how Raphael's face looked like, an impenetrable wall.

He replied finally, his voice heavily laced with unwanted emotions.

"I'll do it, but you'll come out of here with not even one wound, I swear on it"

Don closed his eyes in understanding and sighed. Mike who had been eavesdropping on the conversation kept on a straight face. They would make it, they always did a chirpy voice said in the back of his head. Mike chewed the inside of his cheek, he may be naive but even the most simple minded knew that this was going to end bad, that one of them was going to end up with a new scar marring their skin or a transparent scar still as ugly as a real scar marring itself in one of their heads. This is what happened to them, when they were not killed they were fucked up in some cruel way. Mike just had to wait impatiently before it happened...it always happens.

**And there you go I know short chapter but please don't kill me. This story is coming to an end and here are the results so far in my poll,**

** A story where one of the turtles is separated at youth and now leads a gang that fights crime and rebels against society - 2**

**A story where Leo is captured and tortured by the shredder, escaping narrowly through the sewer tunnels and goes through the process of healing - 7**

**A story where Leo is fighting the foot, but there's a catch, He's drunk. How will this battle end? - 2**

**Sequel to Justify Love - 1**

**A story where 4 chosen girls clash into the Turtles lives - 0**

**A story where Leo is ill but he denies. How long will he last? - 2**

**Thank you for your votes and if you haven't voted yet, you are still welcomed to do that and be free to review on this chapter, your thoughts, critiques anything, so bye! **


	15. The Hard Truth or Just Lies?

**Let's just start with the chapter before I start to ramble and write a story about my life, Okay? Okay!**

The rest of the trip down the hallways were spent in an uncomfortable silence as each Hamato battled with their emotions that fell upon them like tidal waves. Their footstep echoed hollowly in the seemingly empty building, their breathing ragged, and their heart betas throbbing in sync with their foot falls. Don skidded to a stop, signaling for the others to stop as well.

"In here" He whispered breathlessly,

Raph and Mike took out their weapons and waited for the door to open to reveal the man behind all this havoc. Don kicked the door making it blast all they way to the other side of the room from the force. Bishop sat calmly, in one of the comfy chairs the room had to offer, lazily twirling a gun in his hand.

"You've made it I see" Bishop pointed out, not even bothering from taking his eyes off the pistol.

"We want the antidote, Bishop" Mike demanded in an authoritative voice, his sea blue eyes narrowing dangerously at Bishop.

"Why, Michelangelo what antidote could you possibly be talking about" Bishop mocked, forming every word slowly and precisely.

"Y'know damn well wha' we talkin' 'bout" Raph retorted. Bishop faked a surprised face, though his eyes told different. They were telling the brothers that he was laughing in delight. Laughing at them, at their adversity. Feeling superior to them. Better.

"Bishop, stop playing games with us" Ground out Don in his terrifying voice.

"hmm, I see that you manged to escape the monsters foul clutches. But only from the mind, because your to weak, isn't that right Donatello, you've always been to weak"

For a fleeting moment you could see a look of hurt flash across Don's face, but just as it appeared he masked it into a hard look,

"You know, I've learned a lot about you three over the time I held Leonardo captive. He always muttered when he was in pain, never screamed unless those rare occasions did happen where he would scream until his voice was hoarse. I think those were my favorite timse with him, when I heard his screams. He muttered about you three the most said he missed you. How cute." Bishop paused for a brief moment, drinking in the expressions of his rivals, before he continued.

"You know what Leonardo would say about you Raphael" Bishop said, gazing at Raph with a cruel smirk, " He would say that he was thankful that Splinter didn't choose you as the leader. Claimed that you would get them all killed because of your stupidity. To reckless, to young, to much anger. I think he saw everything you did, whether it be good or bad, to be a complete and utter failure"

Raph kept his face emotionless, though his fists shook and his eyes showed complete sorrow. Leadership was always a picky subject between his elder brother and him. Quarreling for hours on end the first time Splinter declared that Leo would be the leader. Of course everyone knew it would happen, but for it to come out of Splinters own mouth had hurt him. So he had vented out all his anger on Leo that night when he should have been celebrating for his brother's accomplishments.

"And you" Bishop pointed at Don, "Well, lets just say in a nice way that Leo liked you in the medical and knowledge field but when it came to the battles, you were always lacking behind. Weak he had called you, good for behind the computer but never for the fight. The brains came in handy but never for the muscle. Leonardo insisted that you trained but no and now your nothing but a medic and a hacker to him"

Don's eyes knit together and his face had a pained expression. He had always known he was probably the weakest of the group, succeeding more in knowledge than brutal strength. Not as much muscles as his older brothers, not as good as either of his siblings in the art of ninjutsu. But it was not his fault he liked dissecting the toaster from a young age so he could piece that poor scrap of metal back to together. How he beamed when he came out of the lab with a finished project.

"You were by far the most harshest he spoke of Michelangelo" He nodded at Mikey, grinning ear to ear, "Your brother had claimed, that you were a burden. A useless asset to the team. To distracted, to happy, to naive. Said you needed a wake up call. Needed to train, to stop fooling around, to stop playing video games. Leonardo could never keep your eyes off you in the battles, because he was scared you would get hurt like you always do"

Mike's eyes brimmed with tears but he willed himself not to cry, to not shed one tear. Mikey was quite aware that he got distracted easily, that he got more scrapes than his skilled brothers, that he shouldn't be so naive to this horrible world, but how could he change his personality. This was how he was shaped to be. The goof ball, he never meant to be a burden.

Bishop laughed cruelly, relishing in the Hamato's pained faces. Maybe just for the heck of it he'd shoot one of them right now, see what happened. Bishop lifted up the gun and cocked it. Raph clench on his sais tightened as he heard the pop of the cocking of the gun. Mike as well hardened his hold on the wooden handle of his nunchaku. Don lowered Leo down on the ground slowly and put up his large fists, ready to defend.

He shot. Mikey screamed.

**HAHAHAHAH! Sorry, sort of lost myself back there. Anyways not going to show you the poll results now until the end of the story and again if you haven't voted please do and I'm already starting on the most voted story because it's pretty obvious on which one is going to win, so wish me luck *cracks knuckles* **


	16. Implode

**Okay, I know you people hate me because of that last cliffhanger, but now the truth will be revealed. **

Mike let out a shrill shriek as Bishop aimed at him and pulled the trigger. He screwed his eyes shut tightly waiting for the pain of the bullet tearing flesh and bone, but he felt nothing, no searing white hot pain in his body. Not even a small graze. He heard a soft grunt and opened his eyes to see Don standing fiercely right in front of him, a gun wound apparent right in the abdomen.

Don's hands shook and his abdomen area was on fire each time he flexed or moved it but he knew that he had better chances at surviving this then poor Mikey did. Bishops stoic face was for once genuinely surprised at how fast and willingly Donatello had blocked the oncoming bullet.

"Bishop, the antidote where is it. I swear to god that if you don't answer me I'll kill you right now" Don threatened as best as he could through his gnashed teeth.

Bishop only smiled and sneered,

"What if I said no"

The next chain of events unfolded to fast for the eye to see and Bishop found himself plastered to the wall with one sai penetrating from each of his arms to the wall. The agent showed no sign of pain on his face, and though it did hurt, it wasn't excruciating.

"You should listen to your pathetic elder brother and keep your anger in check, Raphael" Bishop reprimanded boringly, as though he didn't have two lethal weapons protruding from his arms.

Raph only growled, he was held back by Mike in fear that he would kill Bishop before finding the antidote. Bishop, with difficultly, looked at the watch on his wrist and tsked.

"Well, it was a pleasure but I must leave now. You can keep Leonardo as a pet since I have no use for him anymore"

With those words said, smoke appeared to emanate from the walls so thick and dense you couldn't see past your hand. After the smoke and coughing had subsided you could see Bishop was nowhere to be seen yet the sais were still protruding from the same place they had been, not even a spec of blood was on the wall.

Raph burst after so long of keeping his anger at bay and roared his anguish and turmoil out. Storming over to the wall he yanked out his sais and stuffed them into his belt, his eyes softened though, when he saw Don comforting Mikey who was shaking like a leaf.

"The b-bullet was m-meant for me" Mike droned, his voice sounding slightly hollow and eyes glazed over.

"Its okay Mike, I know it was meant for you but its okay, really" Don tried to assure, Mike seemed to snap out of his stupidity and his eyes returned to their sea blue eyes, that still held their innocent shine even after so long...

"Wha' do we do, now?" Raph asked while he looked at his brothers bullet wound, and yes he may not have been the doctor of the family but he did know how to treat a bullet wound after so long in the vigilante department.

Raph took out some gauze from his pouch of supplies and gently applied pressure to the wound resulting in Don hissing through his teeth in agony. Raph offered him a shaky meek smile before going back to work. The red clad turtle grabbed some medical tape and softly taped the piece of gauze onto Don's plastron. With that settled he sighed and looked at his baby brothers, who hadn't answered his question.

"We scour the building for anything that could give us a clue about the antidote, and be careful I may have put the building in lock down but that doesn't mean that there wont be anymore soldiers so keep your eyes peeled" Don commanded after the brief silence. His brothers nodded in approval and set to work rummaging through the drawers and cabinets the room had.

The genius glanced over at the unconscious beast that was his brother on the floor, not even stirring one bit after the commotion that had just transpired in the room. Don sighed and helped his brothers search the room, though nothing was showing up, not one single clue where the antidote could be. The search was fruitless so far and they had searched at least three rooms so far.

_Were going to slow, by the time we find something Don will have already turned back to the monster and Leo would already be awake,_ Raph thought as he slammed another metal cabinet door.

Suddenly the room was bathed in red lights and an intercom with a computer voice warned,

"Under authorization, this building will implode in under fifteen minutes"

All the screens the building had turned on and started the count down, the red numbers glaring at the turtles.

"Oh shit"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA! Sorry if you guys hate me again but I'm in the mood for cliffhangers, sue me. Review or Vote, bye!**


	17. Finally!

**Sorry I know its been a while since I've updated but I've been in Washington, trust me its not fun spending ten hours in a car with two sisters sandwiching you in the middle. Please don't get mad and blame my parents who can't stay in one place to long before they think out a road trip in less than five minutes Ugh parents! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Raphael's face was bathed in red neon lights as he looked at the large numbers counting down, The old turtle luck playing true to form. Face pulled up in a snarl, he clenched his fists and punched the nearest wall,which was unfortunately rock hard. The skin on his knuckles scarped off, and bruised though the pain was the least to say exhilarating.

"Stop it Raph, now's not the rime to be pun-" He was cut off by a horrible pain beating in his head. Don flinched violently, a low moan escaping his lips. It was as if his head was being used as a bass drum. Each hit stronger than the last. The purple clad turtle could feel a malicious presence banging for entry to his mind. Raph and Mike knew that Don couldn't hold any longer and that the monster wanted a control, to top it all of they still had to find the antidote and LeatherHead who was still a captive, with only around thirteen minutes and twenty second before the whole building exploded to smithereens.

"R-raph, I, I think I know w-where the a-antidote is" Don wheezed through a strained voice, trying to compose himself the best he could. The fact that a bullet wound on his abdomen didn't help with the overcoming pain from both the wound and the mind. Though the bullet had just grazed slightly the plates of his plastron it still hurt and bled as well.

"Don, c'mon ya can do this buddy you can fight it!" Raph encouraged gripping onto one of Donny's arms.

"The r-recording room, I-I think its in t-there. Third f-floor"

Raph nodded and made a move to lead Don out of the room, but was stopped when his brother tugged back inside the room, shaking his head.

"I-I'll stay here w-with Leo, You can d-do it, s-screw Bishop" Don added a small smile, walking towards Leo and plopping down in front of him, like a guard dog.

Raph gave him a skeptical look but finally dashed down the hallway with Mikey. They took the stairs taking two steps at a time, and checked every door in the third floor, coming to a stop in the recording room. Apparently it was also a lab and surveillance place as well.

"I'll look in these drawers, you look in those" Mike commanded, already setting to work on scourging the metal cabinets. Raph went to the other side and started searching as well. They didn't know how much time had passed until Mike suddenly exclaimed,

"I think this is it!"

In his three fingered hand he held a syringe filled a blue colored liquid, labeled on the side was "In case of emergency use on experimental weapon" Their celebration was cut short when the computer voice on the intercom went on,

"less than eight minutes before building implodes, please evacuate now"

"GO, go, go. Move it Mike!" Raph hollered, running down the hall and stairs. A loud roar made them freeze to a stop. They both looked at each other,

"Leo's awake"

**Worst chapter ever, but THE POLL IS FINISHED! and here are the results!**

**A story where one of the turtles is separated at youth and now leads a gang that fights crime and rebels against society - 2**

**A story where Leo is captured and tortured by the shredder, escaping narrowly through the sewer tunnels and goes through the process of healing - 7**

**A story where Leo is fighting the foot, but there's a catch, He's drunk. How will this battle end? - 2**

**Sequel to Justify Love - 1**

**A story where 4 chosen girls clash into the Turtles lives - 1**

**A story where Leo is ill but he denies. How long will he last? - 4**

**I am going to call it The memories of a Former Captive. Please try to find it and read it if you voted. Bye!**


	18. Into the the flames he goes

**I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry! I've been caught up with my other stories, Ugh I need a vacation! **

Scarlet eyes opened slightly, as if afraid the fluorescent light would blind him forever. He cautiously looked around, seeing that he was in some type of file room but the all the file cabinets were disordered and papers adorned the carpet floor. Red lights blinked, mixing in with the bright lights, casting a pink hue around the area.

He looked down when he felt a weight shift on his large calloused arm. There was another monster, though this one was smaller in size and had no spikes protruding from his shell. It looked like it seemed to be fighting something as it murmured and jerked his head back. Leo slowly eased Don onto the floor and stood up on quivering limbs. He limped to the side of the room and hid his face in his large hand, trying to remember the past events, in vain.

A sudden blood lust overcame him and he snapped his head up, the short time of his control was over and the beast was back. He roared and smashed his meaty fists into the wall. He licked his lips and looked over to the other creature who was oblivious to the impending doom. He lurched forward but was blocked by a streak of red and emerald green.

He snarled at Raph and snapped his jaws at him like a dog sensing danger. Raph only snarled back and shouted at Mike,

"Mike, now!" before Raph could even finish the command, something attached itself to his side. Frustrated, the monster reared his head back and released a guttural roar. It sharply turned making Mike lose his iron grip on his brother. Raph let out a string of curses so vulgar that even most sailors would cringe at.

"Try, Don" Raph ordered as he blocked an oncoming set of razor sharp claws. Mike nodded and ran to his brothers side, plunging the needle into his brother's neck and stopping right at half and leaving the rest for Leo.

Amazingly the antidotes effects worked rapidly. Don's skin turned to its olive green color, his fangs retracted along with his claws which turned back to nails, and long tail which was now the ordinary size. His body shrank like a balloon dis-inflating and soon enough Don was back to his normal self.

Meanwhile Raphael struggled to still Leonardo long enough for his little brother to give him the syringe. He wrestled with Leonardo, a tussle of arms, legs and a tail entangling themselves as they fought for the upper hand. Raph ended up pinned on the floor, his arm alarmingly close to Leo's salivating mouth. He begged With all his heart in his mind for Mikey to come as Leo's mouth slowly closed around his right arm.

But Mikey was too late and a blinding white hot pain shot through his arm like a bunch of molten hot blades. Raph cried out in agony, tears building up at the corners of his eyes. Mikey's head whipped around to see the gruesome event. He suddenly felt the world tip, trying to run to Leo in time before Leo pulled Raph out a limb.

Mike's legs suddenly felt like they weighed a ton and his feet were as huge as wrecking balls, he was threatened to trip and fall but he carried his heavy legs the best he could, trying to ignore the chocked shrieks coming from Raph. He leaped onto Leo's back, putting the pain of spikes being driven into his legs at the back of his mind.

He crashed the needle into his brothers jugular vein, jumping off right before Leo crumbled sideways, the same effects that Don experienced happening to him as well. Back was the forest green shade of his brother's, his size reducing back, if not a little taller than normal. The spikes withdrew, as well as the long scaly tail and the sharp fangs.

Mike crawled to Raph, who was nursing his hand close to his chest. Mike's face of concern softened a bit when Raph stood up, though he paled slightly as the movement caused extreme pain.

"The building will implode in four minutes"

Raph and Mikey shared startled glances, both picking up their fallen brothers and making their way as best they could to the floor level of the complicated building. They broke through the main doors and opened up a nearby abandoned truck. Mikey gently put Leo and Don down in the back into the drivers seat as Raph seated himself in shotgun.

"Hurry up, we need ta get ta sector seven, dats where dere holdin' LH"

Mikey fired up the engine, making a sharp u-turn and burning rubber tracks on the cement. He floored the pedal, looking desperately for a building with the number seven on it. Suddenly an explosion rocked the car, heat seeping into the car and nearly suffocating them. Raph dared to take a glance back to see explosions going off in each building like a domino effect.

"Floor the motherfucking pedal!" He roared, debris and burning wood hitting the car. Mike stepped on the gas pedal hard, in fact so hard Raph was surprised his brother hadn't made a hole in the vehicle. The car sped off, explosions rumbling the very earth. Mike didn't dare take his foot off the pedal until they were a good ten yards.

Raph and Mikey scrambled out of the mobile and looked at the glowing inferno, their faces crumbling when they saw no burly figure magically run out of the licking flames.

Leather Head was gone...

**HA! I DID IT! I updated this story. I'm so proud! Please review and I'm sorry for how late this is. Bye! **


End file.
